莫德凯撒/游戏技巧
技能使用 *When health falls below the cost necessary to use a skill, his health will drain to 1 HP. Any subsequent spell casts will bring him down to 1 HP, meaning that he cannot kill himself through his own abilities. *It is often a good idea to farm conservatively early game, as your shield is not nearly as effective as it is late game. * best defense is maintaining his shield by using his abilities. However, keep in mind that spamming skills will result in low health without enough health regeneration/spell vamp. * is a great late game ability allowing you to survive during team fights longer than most other champions, as long as you use your abilities constantly. *The damage from a level 2 is a bit greater than the damage from but still gives more armor than level 5 . This makes it very effective at farming minions, and during fights. The bonus armor that it gives can also help tanking turrets. You can use it on an ally while staying in the back of the fight at low health to build up your shield and get assists. *Leveling up first gives you the ability to poke, but mind its health cost, as it can quickly bring you down below a comfortable amount. * is usually the best ability to gain shield health, due to its consistent AoE damage. *If you use on their attack damage carry and take down the champion quickly, the ghost's auto attacks will fill your shield up and help you stay alive longer. *The combination of and is deadly to almost any wounded enemy. *Like most other secondary units, the soul you've stolen with can be controlled using Alt + Right Click. However, unlike most secondary units, your ghost acts as an allied champion, and will be affected by abilities that can only target champions, such as , , and . * can also be used to block , the primary damage/effect of , or . *Avoid casting on champion clones or champions with death-preventing abilities (ex. ). *Try and wait until your target is fairly low health before casting , as most people will run when they see they have the debuff on them. *If you are using , keep in mind that its range is much shorter than , and so you should try to use it first. ** Additionally, if you have the mastery , using first gives a bonus 5 ability power, causing to do more damage. * ghost will attract tower aggro first, but if it attacks a champion while you are in range, you will become the new target. If you cast on the ghost and it hurts an enemy champion, you will draw aggro instead of the ghost. * is very capable of taking a solo lane against 2 enemy champions, reaching a higher level than both of them while effectively harassing and farming at the same time. If you harass them enough, you can potentially get a double kill with your ultimate. *Take advantage of the fact that many people underestimate damage once he gets his ultimate, when combined with and his other abilities he can kill enemies who feel safe if he can get in range of them. * is a powerful duelist, due to his the natural spell vamp from , the bonus armor and constant damage from and the short cooldown on . * is also very potent at teamfights, as most of his damage is AoE can easily turn a 5v5 battle into a 6v4 to his favor. * is weak if shut down early, but has exceptional farming capabilities. He has no CC so don't over extent when chasing enemies early game, remember that has no escape ability. 物品使用 is best built as an off-tank mage. A lot of damage comes from the base damage on his abilities as they have relatively low AP scaling. Consider prioritizing magic penetration and cooldown reduction over pure ability power. *A hybrid tank/caster build with higher cooldown reduction also grants great results and ensures a ghost every teamfight while still having high survivability: , , , , , . A full combo of Deathfire Grasp, Children of the Grave, Hextech Gunblade and Ignite in succession can instantly kill most champions up to 4000 effective health. *Do not be afraid to build some health items. Armor and magic resistance make the shield more effective, but without the addition of a health item or two, remains rather fragile. **Common items include (to add needed CC to his abilities while also increasing his magic damage) and (which stacks remarkably well with , in addition to armor it provides). **Focusing too much health is unwise if enemy carries go for (or similar items depending on map). *Buying items that can refund the health cost of abilities should not be overlooked. **Getting spell vamp from or is very important for , since it allows him to recover health. **Also, greatly increases the damage dealt on , as it scales off of ability power and attack damage. In addition, the active is a strong CC, as Mordekaiser has no natural crowd control. **In a more tanky build, could forgo spell vamp items for and . offers a lot of health and 's magic resistance will make you much more durable. The combined health regeneration of the two items can grant a lot of sustainability. *Getting runes, and allows you to harass better, get more kills early in the game, and even late game against those champions who do not have any magic resist above 30. The full power of your ultimate can be extremely devastating to squishies. *Magic penetration usually is more effective on than flat ability power, as the AP ratios on his abilities are relatively low. Building magic penetration makes your abilities hit much harder, giving you even more shield and letting you stay in the fight for longer without sacrificing damage. It is often more effective than stacking health in most situations. **A lot of magical damage comes from the base damage on his spells. Consider prioritizing magic penetration from items like and or cooldown reduction over pure ability power. ** As gives you health, magic penetration, and a bit of ability power, it is a viable item for . * needs items that provide a little more than just ability power. **The 's magic resistance reduction aura and ability power can increase magic damage. The magic resistance can help shrug off magic damage. **The active from paired with makes obtaining a ghost easier, especially on targets with low magic resist. Remember to use active first as it scales off target current health. ** is great for the high amount of ability power it gives and the passive ability power. It is a practically a necessity for any high damage build. * has no crowd control, making him very vulnerable to kiting. Buying a or helps him greatly. * Getting a , combined with , can lead to high area of effect damage. * Despite having no mana, buying a or on can deal amazing damage with . * A has a great synergy with and with spell vamp, giving him more health and sustainability. 官方推荐出装 对抗此英雄 * is a champion which should be shut down early, since he is an extremely powerful teamfighter with his kit which may result in a teammate becoming an enemy making it 4v6. *Move away from the minion wave when facing , as his shield generation from makes him a formidable opponent. **Be wary of dueling him, as his deals more damage against lone targets. *Stack magic resistance to mitigate all of damage. **It is also advised not to stack health when facing as it increases the damage of . *Take note that is one of the few champions who doesn't have any crowd control. *Be extremely careful about dueling as the damage from is very high, has very short cooldown, has constant damage and will deliver massive damage and heal . * is extremely resilient to pokes because of his shield. *The pet that gets from is considered a champion. It can not be affected by abilities that target only minions. That also means all abilities that target only champions will work on the pet as well. *While does not remove the debuff, a will. You can use the active part of the item to remove the debuff and denying his pet and kill. * pet benefits from the items the respective champion buys. Therefore the respective champion should not buy anything before the pet dies. *If buys items like , or he is a lot more dependent on getting into melee range. Keeping up range between and yourself will help a lot. *If builds mostly heavy damage items such as , , or he can easily be focused down. If he goes for purely defensive items such as , , and his damage will remain rather low, making it easy to ignore him with some Magic resistance. *Be very careful when hits level 6, as combines with his other abilities deals massive damage, and the health regeneration from will give him a heavy advantage in prolonged fights. *While low level you can counter with health potion. *Commit to taking down. can easily drain away, but will block quick pokes. Crowd control effects such as a silence or stun will also prevent him from growing his shield back for a short time. Category:Champion strategies